Faith
by Iru-ST
Summary: House diagnostiziert Wilsons sexuelle Ausrichtung. Spielt nach der Folge 6/11. House/Wilson Slash.


_Diese Geschichte spielt nach den Folgen 6/10 und 6/11, in denen House und Wilson eine neue Wohnung beziehen und für ein Paar gehalten werden. Es macht Sinn, sie vorher gesehen zu haben, sonst wird man hier zugespoilert und versteht eventuell auch einige Details nicht. Der Titel bezieht sich auf den Song „Faith" von George Michael, den House zu Beginn der Folge 6/10 auf seiner Gitarre spielt. Die Rechte an Serie und Song liegen natürlich bei ihren Eigentümern, ich borge sie mir nur zum Rumfantasieren aus und verdiene kein Geld damit. Viel Spaß!_

_Well I guess it would be nice _

_If I could touch your body _

_I know not everybody _

_Has got a body like you._

_But I've got to think twice _

_Before I give my heart away _

_And I know all the games you play _

_Because I play them too._

House löste gerade ein kniffliges Sudoku, als Cuddy in sein Büro hereinspaziert kam. Er kaute an seinem Bleistift und gab vor, sie nicht zu sehen. Obwohl er den tiefen Ausschnitt ihrer Bluse durchaus registriert hatte. „House?", fragte sie ungeduldig.

„Hmm..", murmelte House. „Ich hab zu tun." und radierte eine falsche Zahl aus.

„Ja, das stimmt.", stimmte Cuddy ihm in ironischem Ton zu. „Eigentlich hast du Dienst in der Notaufnahme. Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier."

„Nicht?", echote er mäßig interessiert.

„Ein Patient hat der Schwester gesagt, dass er dich persönlich sprechen möchte. Und da er möglicherweise nicht mehr lange lebt, finde ich den Wunsch legitim. Natürlich nur, wenn es deine knappe Zeit erlaubt." Sie warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf sein Rätselheft.

Ein neuer Fall also. House seufzte, griff nach seinem Stock und arbeitete sich von seinem Stuhl hoch. Sein Bein tat wieder einmal höllisch weh. Wie gern hätte er jetzt Vicodin eingeworfen, aber er beherrschte sich und humpelte zur Tür. „Krüppel first.", sagte er und verließ das Büro. Cuddy folgte ihm, die Augen verdrehend. Sie gingen gemeinsam in Richtung Intensivstation weiter. „Welche Symptome?", fragte House sie. Er wollte keine Zeit vergeuden, schließlich hatte er noch anderes zu tun.

„Symptome? Die üblichen nach einer schweren Vergiftung mit Schlaftabletten, denke ich.."

House blieb stehen. „Ein Selbstmordversuch?", fragte er ungläubig. „Und deshalb schleifst du mich hierher? Ursache klar, Behandlung klar, wozu braucht man da ein Diagnosegenie?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Wenn du Genie zugehört hättest, wüsstest du, dass es kein neuer Fall ist. Der Mann möchte dich einfach nur sprechen, House. Dich, den Menschen, nicht den Arzt. Zumindest habe ich das so verstanden."

Er fragte genervt: "Wie heißt der Typ überhaupt?" Cuddy sah in der Akte nach, die sie bei sich trug. „Edward Connor."

„Kenn ich nicht." House wollte gerade umdrehen, als er bemerkte, dass zwei bewaffnete Polizisten vor dem Zimmer standen, das sie angesteuert hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist denn da los?"

„Achja, ich habe vergessen zu sagen, dass Mr. Connor in Untersuchungshaft war, als er versucht hat, sich umzubringen." Sie sah das interessierte Aufblitzen in House' Augen und wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

„Ein Knacki, der mich unbedingt sprechen will? Na gut, ich schau ihn mir mal an. Vielleicht hat er abgesehen vom Nierenversagen ja noch eine andere, exotischere Krankheit."

„Richtig, man soll die Hoffnung nie aufgeben.", sagte Cuddy spitz, gab ihm die Akte und ging eilig davon. _Sie_ hatte wirklich noch viel zu tun an diesem Morgen.

* * *

Wilson stand im Waschraum der onkologischen Station und betrachtete sich kritisch im Spiegel. Vor wenigen Minuten waren sein Gesicht und seine Hände noch mit Blut besprenkelt gewesen, da ein Patient mit Lungenkarzinom im Endstadium sich während eines Hustenanfalls an ihn geklammert hatte. Mit Wasser und Seife hatte er sich einigermaßen wieder herrichten können. Seine Frisur war dank OP-Haube unbeschadet davongekommen. Nur sein Kittel sah aus, als hätte er gerade ein Schwein geschlachtet. Wilson seufzte. Er besaß eine ganze Kollektion an maßgeschneiderten Arztkitteln, aber nun hing nur noch einer in seinem Schrank und der Tag war noch jung. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die anderen zur Reinigung zu bringen. Gut, dann konnte er sich auch gleich noch bei Starbucks etwas zum Frühstück holen.

Er rollte den verdreckten Kittel zusammen (in dem würde er ganz sicher nicht mehr herumlaufen) und ging damit zu seinem Büro. Dort zog er sich komplett um, packte die Schmutzwäsche der vergangenen Tage in eine große Tüte und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als er den Fahrstuhl verließ, sah er House und Cuddy am Eingang der Intensivstation miteinander diskutieren. Er hoffte, dass es nicht wieder um Lucas ging. Auch wenn er im Stillen bezweifelte, dass Lucas auf Dauer der richtige Mann für ihre Chefin war – mit ihr und House würde es ganz sicher nichts mehr werden und House täte gut daran, sich von dieser Vorstellung zu lösen. Natürlich war das leichter gesagt als getan. Besorgt betrachtete er den gebeugten Rücken seines Freundes, der wirkte, als hätte er wieder Schmerzen...

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Warum musste sich immer alles um House drehen? Er hatte doch auch eigene Probleme, oder? Zum Beispiel, wieder saubere Kittel in seinen Schrank zu bekommen. Entschlossen löste er sich vom Anblick der beiden, ging zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses und verließ das Gebäude. Ein kalter Wind wehte die Straße hinunter und Wilson schlug seinen Kragen hoch. Er war froh, als er die kleine Reinigung erreicht hatte. Sie lag recht versteckt am Ende einer Gasse und war ein Geheimtipp unter Ärzten. Der Inhaber schien sich auf Blutflecken und andere menschliche Körperflüssigkeiten spezialisiert zu haben - nirgendwo sonst in New Jersey bekam man seine Sachen in so perfektem Zustand zurück. Die klinikeigene Reinigung konnte da nicht mithalten. Wilson legte viel Wert auf ein gepflegtes, ordentliches Aussehen. Niemals könnte er so rumlaufen wie House, mit Dreitagebart und in abgetragenen Sneakers.

„Sir?" Wilson schreckte hoch. Es war ihm völlig entgangen, dass der Mann am Tresen ihn angesprochen hatte. Dabei handelte es sich nicht um den älteren Asiaten, der hier sonst meistens bediente, sondern einen jungen blonden Mann mit beeindruckend durchtrainiertem Oberkörper unter dem enganliegenden T-Shirt. Wilson las den Spruch darauf: „Glotz nicht so, sondern frag lieber nach meiner Nummer." Er räusperte sich verlegen und sah auf in das grinsende Gesicht des Jungen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Sir?", wiederholte dieser geduldig. Offenbar war er abgelenkte Kunden gewöhnt. „Ähm, ich habe hier diverse Arztkittel, Krawatten und Hemden aus Baumwollseidengemisch." Wilson schob die Tüte über den Tresen. Der Junge nickte, nahm die Sachen an und brachte sie in einen der hinteren Räume. Dann kehrte er zurück und musterte Wilson interessiert, der gerade alle Manteltaschen nach seinem Portmonee durchsuchte. „Sie arbeiten am PPTH, oder? Ich glaube, ich habe Sie dort schon draußen stehen sehen, in der Mittagspause."

Wilson gab ihm Geld für die Reinigung und nickte. „Ja, ich leite dort die onkologische Abteilung." Leugnen brachte wohl nichts unter diesen Umständen und sein Beruf war schließlich kein Geheimnis.

Der junge Mann lehnte sich mit seinen kräftigen Armen auf den Tresen und beugte sich lächelnd vor. „Wollen wir uns mal in der Pause treffen? Zum Beispiel auf einen Hotdog?" Er ließ das Wort 'Hotdog' mit einer Betonung über seine gepiercte Zunge gleiten, als würde er etwas sehr unanständiges sagen.

Wilson zögerte. Er fühlte sich geschmeichelt und sein Gegenüber war zweifellos gutaussehend, wenn auch ein wenig zu jung und zu direkt für seinen Geschmack. Vor allem aber wusste er, wo Wilson arbeitete. Das konnte Komplikationen mit sich bringen, die Wilson lieber vermeiden wollte. Er fand nicht, dass seine Bisexualität irgendjemanden im Krankenhaus etwas anging. Nicht, dass dieser Umstand ihm peinlich wäre, aber er blieb besser Teil seines Privatlebens. Der Tratsch unter Ärzten und Pflegepersonal trieb oft bizarre Blüten.

„Nein danke, ich bin... gebunden." Das entsprach zwar nicht der Wahrheit, zumindest nicht im Moment, aber Wilson fand, dass das die einfachste Art war, jemanden abzuweisen, ohne dass der sich persönlich abgelehnt fühlen musste.

Das Lächeln des Angestellten nahm um ein paar Grade ab, aber er wirkte nicht beleidigt. Er stellte Wilson eine Quittung aus und reichte sie ihm hinüber. „Es ist dieser ältere Typ, oder? Der mit dem Stock. Ich habe euch zusammen dort stehen sehen. Er sieht ziemlich fertig aus, aber irgendwie auch attraktiv. War mir gleich klar, dass da zwischen euch was läuft."

Wilson klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Wie kamen die Leute nur immer auf diese Idee? Konnte man denn mit niemandem eng befreundet sein, ohne dass es falsch ausgelegt wurde? Er wusste, dass House solche Andeutungen unangenehm waren, auch wenn er sich amüsiert gab und wie im Fall Nora manchmal sogar mitspielte, um andere an der Nase herumzuführen. Aber sobald so ein Spruch fiel, herrschte eine angespannte, verkrampfte Stimmung zwischen ihnen beiden, die Wilson unangenehm war. Er wollte, dass House sich in seiner Nähe wohl fühlte. Schon allein deshalb hatte er von Anfang an für sich behalten, dass er auch Männern gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war. Heteros neigten oft dazu, dann jede Berührung und jeden Blick als Anmache zu interpretieren, was selbst eine langjährige Freundschaft schnell zerstören konnte.

Wilson kommentierte die Bemerkung nicht, sondern verabschiedete sich kurz und knapp und verließ die Reinigung, wobei er den Blick des Blonden nur allzu deutlich auf seinem Hintern ruhen fühlte. Schnell ging er zurück zum Krankenhaus. Im Büro angekommen, zog er seinen letzten sauberen Kittel an und hoffte, dass dieser solange durchhalten würde, bis die Reinigung mit den anderen fertig war. Als sein Magen knurrte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er vergessen hatte, zu Starbucks zu gehen. Nun, vielleicht würde sich später noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, jetzt stand erst einmal Arbeit an. Er schnappte sich die Akten seiner aktuellen Patienten vom Schreibtisch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Visite.

* * *

Der Name Edward Connor hatte House nichts gesagt, aber als er nun das Krankenzimmer betrat und den Patienten auf der Liege sah, konnte er sich an ihn erinnern. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Begegnung vor ein paar Tagen, als der kräftige Mann in den Vierzigern sich hier nur als Besucher aufgehalten hatte, wirkte er nun abgezehrt, seine Augen zuckten hektisch unter den geschlossenen Lidern und er war bleich wie der Tod. Der ihm vielleicht bevorstand, wenn sich keine neuen Nieren fanden und er weiter so abbaute. Aber trotzdem, es handelte sich zweifellos um diesen Drogendealer von neulich, ein ziemlich dicker Fisch wohl. Was mochte diesen Mann zum Suizid getrieben haben? Haftstrafen saß jemand wie er doch auf der linken Arschbacke ab.

House öffnete die Akte. „Vergiftung mit einer Überdosis Phenobarbital, Schwindel, Blutdruckabfall, Nierenversagen.", las er laut vor. „Nicht schlecht, Eddie, aber Endziel verfehlt. Ich wette, bei den säumigen Zahlern unter Ihrer Drogenkundschaft haben Sie eine bessere Erfolgsquote."

Die Krankenschwester, die gerade eine neue Infusion anbrachte, sah empört zu ihm auf. Der Mann auf dem Krankenbett wirkte jedoch überraschend ruhig, als er die Augen öffnete und ihn musterte. „Dr. House.", keuchte er und ein verzerrtes Lächeln glitt über sein bleiches Gesicht.

„Genau, der bin ich. Wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, sollten Sie es jetzt tun, Ihnen bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit. Falls Sie glauben, ich wäre ein Wunderdoktor, der Sie mal eben schnell heilen kann, täuschen Sie sich. Jedenfalls, was den zweiten Teil betrifft." Dann wandte er sich an die Krankenschwester. „Wollen Sie gern lauschen, Mrs.." Er las ihr Namensschild. „...Jackson? Dann tun Sie das bitte hinter der Tür."

Die Schwester rauschte mit einem letzten bösen Blick ab und sie blieben allein im Zimmer zurück.

„Na dann schießen Sie mal los!" House ließ sich auf dem unbequemen Besucherstuhl nieder. „Ups, das sollte man lieber nicht zu einem Drogendealer sagen, oder?"

Connor grinste mühsam. „Wollen Sie mir wirklich meinen Beruf vorwerfen, Dr. House? Ich war zwar beim letzten Mal nur wenige Stunden hier, aber hatte durchaus den Eindruck, dass Sie Drogen selbst nicht abgeneigt sind."

„Ach wirklich?" Ungerührt holte House ein Vicodin-Fläschchen aus der Tasche seines Jackets, warf es in die Luft und fing es wieder auf. „Meinen Sie das hier? Alles auf Rezept, mein Lieber. Außerdem bin ich gerade clean. Also falls Sie mich geschäftlich sprechen wollten..."

„Nein, nein." Connor winkte ab. „Lassen wir die Plänkeleien. Sie haben recht, mir bleibt zu wenig Zeit für sowas. Es geht um Mickey.. Mickey Turner."

House dachte nach. „Der Patient mit Hughes-Stovin-Syndrom, den Sie hergebracht und besucht haben?"

Connor nickte. „Niemand hier will mir etwas über ihn sagen, nicht einmal, ob er noch lebt. Ich weiß, wir sind nicht verwandt und ich hab keine ganz weiße Weste.. aber er ist mein Freund, ok? Oder ich dachte, er wäre es... Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen, es kann nur er gewesen sein, der uns verraten hat, aber..." House konnte es kaum glauben, da glitzerten wirklich Tränen in den Augen dieses Mannes. Die Drogendealer von heute waren auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal waren.

„Und jetzt versuchen Sie es also bei mir. Warum fragen Sie gerade mich?", hakte House nach. Das war für ihn das einzig interessante an dem ganzen Drama.

„Sie wirken nicht so bürokratisch wie die anderen Ärzte hier. Das sind doch alles Prinzipienreiter. Ich glaube, Sie machen auch einmal eine Ausnahme, wenn es sein muss, oder?" Connor sah ihn bittend, fast flehend an.

House stand auf. „Hören Sie, in dem Punkt muss ich den zuständigen Göttern in Weiß zustimmen. Sie haben keinen Anspruch auf solche Informationen. Und wenn ich daran denke, wer Mickey Turner wirklich war, hätte er sicher nicht gewollt, dass Sie irgendwelche Sonderrechte bekommen." Er ging zur Tür.

„Wer er 'war'? Mickey ist tot, oder?" Connor konnte nun die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, sie rannen über seine Wangen und machten seinen Anblick noch jämmerlicher.

House biss sich auf die Lippe. Verdammt. Aber letztlich war es doch egal. Er wandte sich wieder um.„Ja, er ist noch am gleichen Abend gestorben, es gab keine Heilungschance für ihn. Aber immerhin hatte er die Genugtuung, seinen letzten großen Fall erfolgreich abgeschlossen zu haben. Er war Polizist, falls Sie es noch nicht gerafft haben."

Connor schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos. House konnte nun eher nachvollziehen, wie es zu dem Suizidversuch gekommen war. In etwas freundlicherem Tonfall sagte er: „Ich werde Ihnen gleich einen Therapeuten vorbeischicken. Sicher ist es traurig, einen Freund so zu verlieren, aber Ihre Reaktion ist doch etwas..."

„Wir haben uns geliebt.", sagte Connor plötzlich leise, ohne House anzusehen. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Zumindest habe ich ihn geliebt und er hat so getan, als würde er meine Gefühle erwidern."

„Sie beide sind.. waren.. ein Paar?" Im ersten Moment war House überrascht. Aber dann fügten sich kleine Puzzleteilchen, beobachtete Details ineinander und es ergab sich ein klares Bild. Eigentlich hatte er es in dem Moment gewusst, als Mickey zusammengebrochen war. Connors Gesicht hatte Bände gesprochen. Und doch hatte House nicht eins und eins zusammengezählt, sondern Äußerlichkeiten sein Urteil beeinflussen lassen, wie zum Beispiel, dass Turner verheiratet war. Diese Oberflächlichkeit bei der Analyse war sehr untypisch für ihn, wie war das nur passiert? Und wieso beschäftigte ihn das überhaupt so? Es hatte für die Diagnosestellung doch gar keine Bedeutung gehabt, ob Turner schwul war oder nicht.

Irgendwas nagte an ihm, aber er kam nicht dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn Connor wurde immer hysterischer. Er heulte und warf sich im Bett hin und her, sein Herzschlag nahm beunruhigende Ausmaße an. House zog rasch eine Spritze auf und injizierte ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel. Als die Schwester hereingerannt kam, ging es Connor schon wieder etwas besser. Er sagte zwar kein Wort mehr, aber sein Herz schlug wieder normal und seine Muskeln entkrampften sich. „Schönen Tag noch", sagte House zu der Schwester, die das Bett in Ordnung brachte und ihn demonstrativ ignorierte.

Während er zurück zu seinem Büro ging, fühlte er sich seltsam betroffen. Meine Güte, wurde er jetzt sentimental? Einer liebte, der andere machte ihm etwas vor, das war doch Alltag in Beziehungen, oder? Gut, dass der Verrat gleich so weit ging wie in diesem Fall, dass der eine den anderen gezielt ins Gefängnis brachte, das war schon extrem und trotzdem... House spürte, wie dumpfer Kopfschmerz in ihm hochkroch. Er könnte jetzt wirklich einen Drink gebrauchen.

Plötzlich kam ihm Wilson auf dem Gang entgegen, wie immer im strahlend weißen Arztkittel (wie machte er das nur?), mit Krawatte und einem Stapel Akten unter dem Arm. Als er House bemerkte, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck besorgt. „Geht's dir gut, House? Du siehst mitgenommen aus."

House winkte ab. „Alles in Ordnung, nur so ein hysterischer Patient, du kennst das ja. Gehen wir nachher was trinken?"

Wilson sah auf die Uhr. „Gerade mal 8:34. Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh für Alkohol?"

„Eigentlich nicht, aber von mir aus können wir auch einen Kaffee kippen.", gab House nach.

„Wenn wir ein komplettes Frühstück draus machen, bin ich dabei. Hol mich nach der Visite ab, ok?"

Sie trennten sich und House ging um die nächste Ecke, bevor er plötzlich stehenblieb, wie zur Salzsäure erstarrt. Die wirbelnden Gedanken in seinem Kopf hatten sich geordnet und bildeten nun ein klares Muster.

Es war dieser Blick. Wieso hatte er nie begriffen, was es bedeutete, dass Wilson ihn so ansah?

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Visite traf Wilson erst auf zwei Assistenzärzte, die mit ihm über ihren Dienstplan sprechen wollten, dann eine verzweifelte Angehörige des Lungenpatienten, dann Chase, der um Informationen über eine seltene Krebsform bat. Wilson versuchte, allen gerecht zu werden, aber in seinem Hinterkopf tickte die Uhr. Er wusste, dass seine Patienten auf ihn warteten, viele verunsichert und ungeduldig.

Als er schließlich die onkologische Station fast erreicht hatte, beschleunigte er seinen Schritt, um nicht noch einmal abgefangen zu werden. Da kam ihm House entgegen. Er wirkte aufgewühlt und stützte sich noch stärker auf seinen Stock als normalerweise. Wilson vergaß für einen Moment den Zeitdruck, unter dem er stand und blieb vor seinem Freund stehen. „Geht's dir gut, House? Du siehst mitgenommen aus." Am liebsten hätte er eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt, um ihn zu beruhigen. Aber angesichts der letzten Entwicklungen ließ er es lieber bleiben. Wer weiß, ob nicht das Klinikpersonal auch schon über sie tratschte.

House erzählte etwas von einem hysterischen Patienten, aber es klang wie eine seiner typischen Ausreden. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein. Als er vorschlug, sich später auf einen Kaffee zu treffen, stimmte Wilson sofort zu. Zum einen hatte er immer noch nicht gefrühstückt und sein Magen knurrte in den unpassendsten Momenten, was ziemlich peinlich war. Zum anderen hoffte er herauszufinden, was House bedrückte. Er hatte aus der Vergangenheit gelernt und würde jedes psychische Problem, das seinem Freund vielleicht zusetzte, von Anfang an ernst nehmen. Nie wieder wollte er House so sehen wie damals, als... er verbot sich jeden weiteren Gedanken an diesen schrecklichen Tag. Noch heute träumte er manchmal davon.

Sie verabredeten sich für später und Wilson konnte endlich mit der Visite beginnen, mit einer kleinen Gruppe junger Medizinstudenten im Schlepptau. Seine Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt, als er in die müden, schmerzverzerrten Gesichter seiner Patienten blickte. Keiner machte ihm wegen seiner Verspätung einen Vorwurf, trotzdem fühlte er sich schuldig. Außerdem hatte es seit letzter Nacht zwei weitere Todesfälle auf der Station gegeben und das setzte ihm wie immer zu, auch wenn er nach all den Jahren eigentlich daran gewöhnt sein sollte.

Alles in allem war es ein deprimierender Vormittag und Wilson sah seiner Frühstückspause zunehmend freudig entgegen. Egal, in welcher Stimmung House gerade war, er würde ihn bestimmt auf andere Gedanken bringen. Es war oft anstrengend mit ihm, aber nie langweilig. Allein wenn er an das haarsträubende Täuschungsmanöver dachte, mit dem sein Freund versucht hatte, bei Nora zu landen... Obwohl Wilson an diesem Tag ziemlich wütend auf House gewesen war, erschien ihm die ganze Sache im Rückblick doch eher witzig. Sein verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck, als Wilson ihm den Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte. Göttlich. Das war wirklich ein genialer Schachzug gewesen. Wilson lächelte in sich hinein.

„An wen denken Sie denn gerade?", fragte eine Medizinstudentin, die ihn beobachtet hatte, amüsiert. Die anderen Studenten hörten sofort auf, über den Fall zu sprechen und sahen ihn neugierig an.

Wilson setzte ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht auf. „An niemanden.", antwortete er kurz angebunden. Schnell ging er weiter zum nächsten Patienten. Es war eine freundliche alte Dame, die nach einer Totaloperation wegen Gebärmutterkrebs nun bestrahlt wurde und für ihr Alter erstaunliche Fortschritte machte. Ihre allgemeine Kondition war ausgezeichnet, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihr Leben lang Sport getrieben und sich gesund ernährt. Wobei das leider keine Garantie für eine Heilung war. „Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor.", sagte sie. „Sie denken bestimmt an Ihre Frau, stimmt's? Haben Sie auch Kinder?"

Wilson räusperte sich. Neugierige Patienten waren einer der Schattenseiten seines Berufs. Wobei es diese Dame sicher nur gut meinte, so wie er sie in den letzten Tagen kennengelernt hatte. „Nein, wir haben noch keine Kinder.", antwortete er der Einfachheit halber. Er hatte keine Lust, hier vor versammelter Mannschaft sein Privatleben auszubreiten.

Tatsache war, dass er seit Ambers Tod keine feste Beziehung mehr geführt hatte und in all seinen zahlreichen Ehen und Romanzen nie an den Punkt gekommen war, an dem er sich vorstellen konnte, mit der jeweiligen Frau Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. So verliebt er auch in dem Moment war, so sehr er sich kümmerte und machte und tat, nie verließ ihn das Gefühl, dass es sich nur um eine Zwischenstation in seinem Leben handelte. Und es gab so viele Menschen, die ihn brauchten, wie sollte er unter diesen Umständen für den eigenen Nachwuchs da sein? Sein Beruf nahm ihn doch völlig in Beschlag.

„Wie schade, Sie hätten bestimmt hübsche Kinder.", sagte die Patientin milde lächelnd. Die Medizinstudenten grinsten sich an und Wilson flüchtete zum nächsten Krankenbett.

Noch vier Patienten bis zur Frühstückspause.

* * *

House stürmte in das Büro von Cuddy. Sie telefonierte gerade und machte ihm ein Zeichen, später wiederzukommen, aber er winkte nur mit seinem Stock zurück. Sie seufzte, beendete schnell das Gespräch und sah House dann genervt von ihrem Schreibtisch aus an. „Was gibt es so dringendes? Hast du inzwischen mit dem Patienten gesprochen?"

„Jaja, aber darum geht es nicht. Nicht wirklich." Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Und fiel direkt mit der Tür ins Haus. „Als was siehst du Wilson und mich?"

Überrascht runzelte sie die Stirn. „Spontan würde ich sagen, als Nägel in meinem Sarg. Worauf willst du hinaus?"

House verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ernsthaft. Wilson und ich - was sind wir deiner Meinung nach füreinander?"

„Hast du eine neue Therapie angefangen? Schon gut, ich antworte ernsthaft. Ihr seid natürlich Freunde füreinander, enge Freunde. Obwohl ich keine Ahnung habe, was Wilson an dir findet und wie er dich erträgt."

„Na vielen Dank auch.", brummte House. „Könntest du dir uns als Paar vorstellen? Wir sind von Fremden schon mehrmals dafür gehalten worden." Am liebsten hätte er ihr von seiner Nachbarin Nora erzählt. Doch das hätte Fragen in Bezug auf die neue Wohnung nach sich gezogen und darauf hatte er jetzt keine Lust. Irgendwann würde Cuddy zwar sowieso herausfinden, dass Wilson ihr die Wohnung vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Aber im Moment wollte er etwas von ihr und da konnte er keine Cuddy auf dem Kriegspfad gebrauchen.

Cuddy lachte. Zum Glück schien sie sich gerade bestens zu amüsieren. „Nein House, das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich weiß, worauf du stehst und das ist sicher kein männlicher Knackarsch."

House kommentierte das nicht. „Und was ist mit Wilson?"

Sie beruhigte sich wieder, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Könnte schon sein."

„Was meinst du mit 'Könnte schon sein'? Er äffte ihre Stimme nach. „Warum könnt ihr Frauen nie einen klaren Satz herausbringen!"

„Hör auf, House.", knurrte sie. „Ich meine damit, dass ich mir durchaus vorstellen könnte, dass Wilson auch an Männern Gefallen findet. Eigentlich bin ich mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass es so ist. Ich habe ihn außerhalb des Krankenhauses zwei oder dreimal mit jüngeren Männern gesehen und sie wirkten sehr... vertraut miteinander. Es war nicht eindeutig, sie könnten auch Freunde gewesen sein, die ihm besonders nahe stehen. Aber da er nie über einen von ihnen gesprochen oder uns vorgestellt hat, halte ich das für unwahrscheinlich."

„Mir ist nie etwas aufgefallen.", murmelte House.

„Wie auch, so ichbezogen, wie du bist. Du siehst immer dich selbst im Zentrum und wir sind nur Planeten, die um dich kreisen. Dass Wilson auch ein eigenes Leben hat..."

„Ach hör doch auf." House erhob sich. „Ich verstehe nur eins nicht. Wozu braucht er mich, wenn er diverse männliche Freunde hat? Ich dachte immer, ich wäre sozusagen das ausgleichende Moment für all den Zickenterror, den seine Freundinnen mit ihm veranstalten. Dabei bin ich offenbar nur einer von vielen."

„Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst eifersüchtig." Sie grinste. Doch dann bemerkte sie seine verletzte Miene und wurde wieder ernst. „Du bist sein bester Freund, House. Ich bin mir sicher, das hat einen ganz anderen Stellenwert für ihn als irgendwelche Bettgeschichten."

Danach scheuchte sie ihn aus ihrem Büro. Sie hatte wirklich andere Probleme, als einen in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkten House.

House war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt. Es gab keine Beweise, nur Indizien. Und weibliches Bauchgefühl. Wer wollte sich darauf verlassen? Niemand, der einigermaßen bei Verstand war.

* * *

Als Wilson von der Visite zurück in sein Büro kam, wartete House dort bereits auf ihn. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf dem Chefsessel und drehte sich im Kreis herum, indem er sich mit dem Gehstock vom Boden abstieß. Wilson wurde schon vom Zusehen schlecht. Mit einem Ruck hielt er den Stuhl an, so dass House vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Der grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Da bist du ja endlich. Ich warte hier schon seit Ewigkeiten."

"Manche Leute müssen eben arbeiten für ihr Geld.", entgegnete Wilson. Er zog seinen Arztkittel aus und tauschte ihn gegen eine Jacke aus dem Schrank. "Offenbar im Gegensatz zu dir, wenn du nichts besseres zu tun hast, als meinen 300-Dollar-Sessel zu ruinieren."

"He, ich habe auch gearbeitet, ich hatte ein Patientengespräch. Höchst informativ übrigens."

"Du hast freiwillig mit einem Patienten gesprochen? Wow, ich nehme alles zurück."

"Wie nett von dir. Zur Belohnung führe ich dich heute in ein neues Café aus. Dreizehn hat gesagt, dass es dort ein exzellentes Frühstücksangebot gibt."

Wilson musterte House misstrauisch. Es war überaus untypisch für seinen Freund, ihn zu etwas einzuladen und meistens blieb die Rechnung dann doch an ihm selbst hängen. Aber letztlich war ihm das egal, solange er endlich etwas in den Magen bekam. "Schön, dann lass uns gehen, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

"Wohl kaum, guck mal in den Spiegel. Du siehst alles andere als verhungert aus."

"Was soll das denn heißen?"

Ihr Wortgefecht fortführend, verließen sie gemeinsam das Krankenhaus und gingen die Straße hinunter. Plötzlich sagte House: "Schau mal, da will jemand was von dir." Wilson sah in die angegebene Richtung und erstarrte. Es war der blonde Angestellte aus dem Reinigungsshop, der auf einer Bank saß und zu ihnen herüberwinkte. Hatte er sich etwas durch ein einziges Gespräch einen Stalker eingefangen? Wilson winkte unsicher zurück und ging schnell weiter. House holte ihn wieder ein. "Wer war das denn? Ein Freund von dir?" "Nein, nur eine Bedienung aus einem der Läden hier, glaube ich." Den Teil mit der Anmache ließ Wilson lieber aus. House sah ihn zweifelnd an, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Stattdessen steuerte er auf einmal den Parkplatz an. Genauer gesagt sein Motorrad, das dort stand.

"Auf keinen Fall, House.", sagte Wilson mit einem Blick darauf und blieb stehen.

House sah zum Himmel. "Ich glaube, es regnet gleich. Wir werden klitschnass, wenn wir zu Fuß gehen."

"Unsinn, das hält sich noch. Außerdem sind es nur ein paar hundert Meter, zumindest hast du das vorhin noch gesagt"

"Ich kann nicht mehr laufen, mein Bein tut weh.", argumentierte House.

"Auf einmal?"

"Es ist kaum auszuhalten..." House setzte seinen Rehaugenblick für besondere Gelegenheiten auf.

"ALSO GUT."

Wilson war sauer, aber er war auch sehr hungrig. Er hatte keine Lust, seine Pause mit House diskutierend auf dem Parkplatz zu verbringen. Auch wenn die Vorstellung, mit ihm Motorrad zu fahren, fast noch schlimmer war. Aber nun hatte er sich entschieden. House ging noch einmal zurück, um die Helme zu holen (seltsamerweise fast ohne zu humpeln).

Als House wiederkam, trat er ohne ein Wort an Wilson heran, strich seine Haare zurück, setzte ihm vorsichtig den Helm auf und verschloss den Kinnriemen. Wilson war - vorübergehend - sprachlos. Warum hatte ihm House den Helm nicht einfach in die Hand gedrückt? Hielt er ihn für zu unbedarft, um das allein hinzubekommen? House pochte an Wilsons Visier. "Hallo, jemand zu Hause? Ich sagte, wir können jetzt losfahren." Wilson nickte nur und folgte ihm zu der Maschine.

House stieg auf und Wilson setzte sich hinter ihn. Sein Freund drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte: "Du musst dich schon an mir festhalten, wenn du nicht in der ersten Kurve runterfallen willst." Wilson wurde rot und hoffte, dass der Helm das kaschieren würde. Er kam sich vor wie ein junges Mädchen beim ersten Date. Was lächerlich war für einen gestandenen Mann seines Alters. Und von einem Date konnte erst recht keine Rede sein. Aber House benahm sich irgendwie eigenartig und das verunsicherte ihn. Er legte seine Arme zögernd um House' Bauch. House zog sie ohne Kommentar fester an sich heran und gab so heftig Gas, dass Wilson an ihn gedrückt wurde.

Sie drehten eine Runde um den Parkplatz, nur um dann direkt an dem Jungen aus der Reinigung vorbeizurauschen. Der saß auf seiner Bank, biss gerade in ein Sandwich und starrte sie verblüfft an, als House ihn mit einem Tippen an seinen Helm begrüßte und dann nochmal die Geschwindigkeit erhöhte, so dass der Motor aufheulte und sie davonrasten.

Wilson war inzwischen tausend Tode gestorben, die Hälfte davon aus Peinlichkeit. Er hoffte nur, dass gerade heute niemand vom Krankenhauspersonal aus dem Fenster schaute. Was äußerst unwahrscheinlich war.

* * *

Nach zwei Minuten rasanter Fahrt hielt House vor einer Einkaufspassage mit mehreren Läden und einem kleinen Café an. Wilson stieg hastig von der Maschine und nahm den Helm ab. Er atmete tief durch. House' Fahrstil war, gelinde gesagt, gewöhnungsbedürftig. Dann registrierte er, wo sie waren. „Du willst ins Flowers?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Wieso, kennst du es?", fragte House unschuldig zurück.

„Nein. Ich meine, ich habe davon gehört."

„Dreizehn sagte, es gäbe hier sexy Kellnerinnen."

„Das Flowers ist ein Schwulencafé, House."

„Ach? Dann muss sie wohl etwas durcheinander gebracht haben. Kein Wunder, wenn man an beiden Ufern aktiv ist. Oder was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass ich endlich etwas in den Magen bekommen will.", wiegelte Wilson ab und steuerte das Café an. So langsam kam er sich veralbert vor. Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Ob House etwas ahnte? Es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass er so lange nichts von Wilsons Doppelleben bemerkt hatte. Genialer Diagnostiker, der er nun mal war, hätte er längst seine Schlüsse ziehen müssen. Aber wenn es um ihm nahestehende Personen ging, lief er oft wie mit Scheuklappen herum. Worüber Wilson in diesem Fall froh gewesen war. Er wollte keine Veränderungen, er wollte, dass zwischen ihnen alles so blieb, wie es war. House war ein Fixpunkt in seinem Leben, trotz all der Auf und Abs in ihrer Freundschaft.

House folgte ihm und gemeinsam betraten sie das Café. Es war ziemlich voll. Zu 90 Prozent handelte es sich bei den Gästen um Männer – bei den restlichen 10 Prozent war sich Wilson nicht ganz sicher. In Wahrheit war er schon zwei oder dreimal hier gewesen, zum Glück aber nicht oft genug, als dass ihn jemand wiedererkannt hätte.

Sie setzten sich an einen freien Tisch am Fenster und ein junger Kellner, offenbar spanischer Herkunft, brachte ihnen die Karte. Er trug eine aufreizend körperbetonte Uniform, aber Wilson achtete ganz bewusst nicht auf ihn. Was ihm nicht schwer fiel, denn es war viel interessanter, House zu beobachten, der erst den Kellner abcheckte und dann fasziniert ein Pärchen am Nachbartisch anstarrte – zwei halbwüchsige Jungs, die sich gegenseitig mit Schokocroissants fütterten.

Wilson räusperte sich.

House sah zu ihm herüber. „Was?"

„Starr die Leute nicht so an, das ist unhöflich."

House zuckte mit den Schultern. „So bin ich eben." Er blätterte er in der Speisekarte. „Übrigens hatte Dreizehn recht, die Kellner sind wirklich sexy hier."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. „Seit wann interessierst du dich für Männer? Ich dachte, unter einem C-Cup läuft bei dir gar nichts."

„Wer sagt das denn?"

„Du. Letzte Woche im Irish Pub, nach sechs Bier und drei Whiskey."

House schnaubte. „Was interessiert mich mein Geschwätz von gestern. Noch dazu mit über 1 Promille."

Dann kam der Kellner wieder, und House bestellte seelenruhig Brot, Eier und Speck, während Wilson verzweifelt versuchte, einen Sinn in ihr Gespräch von gerade eben zu bringen. Wollte House ihm ernstlich weismachen, dass er sich plötzlich für das männliche Geschlecht erwärmte?

Nachdem auch Wilson seine Bestellung aufgegeben hatte und der Kellner wieder gegangen war, trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Das war ungewöhnlich zwischen ihnen. Normalerweise fand sich immer schnell ein Gesprächsthema. Eigentlich hatte Wilson sich danach erkundigen wollen, was House am Morgen so aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, aber jetzt fühlte er sich gehemmt. House hatte aufgehört, die anderen Gäste anzustarren, stattdessen behielt er Wilson im Blick und schien auf etwas zu warten. Wilson fragte sich, was das wohl sein könnte. Schließlich riss er sich zusammen. „Du hast vorhin ein Gespräch mit einem Patienten erwähnt, House. Worum ging es denn da?"

House verzog das Gesicht. „Schweigepflicht, du weißt schon."

„Ich glaube, es ist das erste Mal, seit wir uns kennen, dass du zugibst, dass es sowas wie Schweigepflicht überhaupt gibt."

„Sehr witzig. Ach das Thema ist doch langweilig. Wir müssen uns nicht noch in der Pause über die Arbeit unterhalten. Sag mir lieber, was du von dem dort hältst." Er wies mit dem Kinn auf einen Schwarzen, Marke Bodybuilder, der gerade das Café betrat.

„Würde bestimmt einen guten Türsteher abgeben.", antworte Wilson und freute sich, als der Kellner endlich sein Frühstück brachte. Er stopfte sich den Mund voll und reagierte nur noch mit Knurrlauten auf House' weitere Bemerkungen dieser Art. Seine Pause hatte er sich angenehmer vorgestellt. Nein, es war nie langweilig mit House, aber es konnte extrem nervig sein, das hatte er wohl kurzzeitig verdrängt. Auf dieses Spielchen würde er sich jedenfalls nicht einlassen, wenn House etwas wissen wollte, sollte er direkt fragen.

Aber House fragte nicht. Er beobachte und machte sich gedankliche Notizen.

* * *

Der Rest des Tages war weitgehend normal verlaufen. Nachdem sie vom Frühstück zurückgekommen waren, hatte House sich nicht mehr besonders auffällig verhalten. Jedenfalls nicht für seine Verhältnisse. Bei einem anderen Arzt wäre es vermutlich durchaus auffällig gewesen, wenn er in seinem Büro Gitarre spielte oder einen Ball gegen die Wand warf. Auf jeden Fall machte House keine seltsamen Bemerkungen mehr und Wilson schöpfte Hoffnung, dass die Sache damit ausgestanden war. Am Abend fuhren sie gemeinsam in Wilsons Wagen nach Hause, was sich so eingebürgert hatte, nachdem sie weiter vom Krankenhaus entfernt wohnten. Es war einfach praktischer.

Sie betraten die Wohnung und hängten ihre Jacken an einem Nagel in der Wand auf, eine Notlösung, bis die neue Garderobe geliefert werden würde.

Wilson schaltete den Fernseher ein und House holte ein paar Flaschen Bier aus der Küche. Sie machten es sich auf dem orangen Couch-Ungetüm bequem und zappten durch die Programme, bis sie auf eine uralte Folge von „Trapper John M.D." stießen, die House tatsächlich noch nicht kannte. Sie verfolgten die Dialoge zwischen John und Gonzo, kommentierten die Diagnosen, lachten. Eine Weile später zog House seine Schuhe aus und stellte die Couch so ein, dass er die Füße hochlegen konnte. Wilson tat es ihm nach und entspannte sich vollends. Trotz des chaotischen Zustands der Wohnung fühlte er sich darin ausgesprochen wohl. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er nicht allein in den fast leeren Räumen sitzen musste. House war bei ihm und gab ihm das Gefühl, hier zu Hause zu sein. Nettes Wortspiel, dachte Wilson bei sich und trank lächelnd einen weiteren Schluck Bier aus seiner Flasche.

House bemerkte es und sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist los, Wilson? So witzig war es nun auch nicht, wie der Komapatient da eben abgekratzt ist." Wilson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir ist nur gerade bewusst geworden, dass ich mich hier schon richtig heimisch fühle. Eigentlich sind wir wie ein altes Ehepaar, oder? Wie wir hier sitzen und fernsehen. Den Antrag neulich im Restaurant hätte ich mir eigentlich sparen können.", fügte er in spöttischem Tonfall hinzu, bemüht, seine Worte nicht zu bedeutungsvoll klingen zu lassen.

House lachte krächzend und beugte sich zu den Flaschen hinunter, die neben der Couch standen, um sich ein weiteres Bier zu angeln. „Naja, zu einer Ehe gehört aber noch etwas mehr, meinst du nicht? Frag mal deinen kleinen Jimmy. Der wäre nur mit Fernsehen und Rumhocken bestimmt nicht zufrieden.", witzelte er und suchte auf dem Boden nach dem heruntergefallenen Flaschenöffner, während er noch halb auf der Couch saß. Dabei hing sein Hintern aufreizend in der Luft. Wilson entgegnete mit Blick darauf: „Wir könnten ja gelegentlich auch etwas tun, das ihm gefallen würde." Im selben Moment wurde ihm bewusst, was er da von sich gegeben hatte und wie ernst seine Stimme dabei geklungen hatte. Seine Wangen röteten sich. Sie waren beide noch zu nüchtern, um solche Sprüche gefahrlos bringen zu können.

Und wirklich hielt House plötzlich inne und sein Rücken versteifte sich. „Was soll das denn heißen?" Er rappelte sich auf und versuchte sich wieder so hinzudrehen, dass er aufrecht auf der Couch zu sitzen kam. Doch mangels Stock und hundertprozentiger Aufmerksamkeit rollte er stattdessen die Couch herunter und landete krachend auf dem Parkettbogen. „Scheiße.", kommentierte House trocken und blieb erstmal liegen. Die Decke drehte sich über ihm und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es am Alkohol lag oder an seinem Flugmanöver eben.

Wilson sprang auf. „Hast du dich verletzt?" „Quatsch. Hilf mir mal auf." House hielt Wilson eine Hand hin und der griff sie schnell und zog seinen Freund auf die Beine. Dabei kam House ins Taumeln und hielt sich an Wilsons Schulter fest. Wilson stabilisierte ihn, indem er einen Arm um seinen Rücken legte. Einen Moment lang standen sie so da, nah beieinander, unsicher, schnell atmend von der ganzen lächerlichen Aktion. House sah Wilson in die Augen. „Altes Ehepaar, was?" Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Dann küsste er ihn ohne Umschweife.

Wilson stand wie erstarrt da und ließ es geschehen. Das Gefühl, von House geküsst zu werden war... seltsam. Es erregte ihn. Aber gleichzeitig spukte in seinem Hinterkopf herum, dass hier etwas nicht stimmen konnte. House würde doch nicht.. er war doch nicht... hatte er sich nicht immer nur für Frauen interessiert? Was sollte dann das hier? Als House seine Hände von hinten in seine Hose gleiten ließ, vergaß Wilson alle Bedenken und stürzte sich in den Kuss. Er schlang beide Arme um House' Schultern, drückte sich näher an ihn. Er wusste, dass er längst hart war und dass House es spüren würde, aber es war ihm egal.

Plötzlich machte sich House von ihm los, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und lachte rauh. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du es ernst meinst. Meine Güte, ich hoffe, du bekommst Nora doch noch ins Bett, du brauchst wirklich dringend mal wieder einen guten Fick." Damit griff er nach der Fernbedienung und wechselte auf einen anderen Kanal. Trapper John MD war offenbar inzwischen zu Ende.

Wilson starrte House sprachlos an. Er fühlte sich enttäuscht, verletzt, wütend, alles zugleich. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Bist du jetzt von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Was zum Henker sollte das? Was glaubst du, wer du bist?"

„Jedenfalls nicht deine Ehefrau.", konterte House. „Und jetzt gib Ruhe, gleich beginnt General Hospital." Er stellte den Ton lauter.

„Weißt du was? Ich hab die Schnauze voll von deinem Egoismus, House! Morgen bist du hier ausgezogen und das meine ich ernst!"

House ignorierte ihn und starrte demonstrativ auf den Fernseher. Wilson hätte ihm am liebsten irgendetwas über den Schädel gezogen. Stattdessen wandte er sich ab und verließ wutentbrannt das Wohnzimmer. Er mochte es nicht, wenn er die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor - leider brachte ihn ausgerechnet sein bester Freund und Mitbewohner immer wieder mit Leichtigkeit dazu.

Es war inzwischen spät geworden und so entschloss sich Wilson, sofort zu duschen (vorzugsweise sehr kalt) und dann ins Bett zu gehen. Ein Abend wie dieser konnte eigentlich nur schlimmer werden, je länger man ihn andauern ließ.

* * *

Wilson wurde von einem Rütteln an seiner Schulter geweckt. Er schreckte hoch und sah sich House gegenüber, der in T-Shirt und Pyjamahose auf der Kante seines Bettes saß. Eine Nachttischlampe beleuchtete die Szenerie. Wilson blinzelte verschlafen und versuchte, halbwegs zu sich zu kommen. „War das eigentlich ernst gemeint, dass ich ausziehen soll?", fragte House in einem beiläufigen Tonfall, als säßen sie gerade bei einem Plausch in der Kantine und unterhielten sich über den Zuckergehalt von Schokotorte. „Hau ab!", bellte Wilson, warf sich auf die andere Seite und zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. Trotzdem hörte er House weitersprechen, wenn auch dumpfer als zuvor: „He, das kann nicht immer so weitergehen, dass du mich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit aus deiner Wohnung schmeißt. Zumal diese hier eigentlich auch meine ist, immerhin bin ich jetzt offiziell hier eingezogen. Ich zahl dir zwar noch keine Miete, aber..."

Wütend warf Wilson die Decke zurück, richtete sich auf und schrie House an: „Kleinigkeit? Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass ich ein Mensch mit Gefühlen bin? Warst du nicht derjenige, der mir geraten hat, mich nicht wie einen Fußabtreter benutzen zu lassen? Aber offenbar war damit eher gemeint, dass du der einzige sein willst, der das Recht dazu hat!"

House verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bitte, mach hier nicht auf Dramaqueen, das passt nicht zu dir." Er schwieg einen Moment, sagte dann versöhnlicher: „Hör zu, es tut mir leid, ok? Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, ob du auf mich stehst. Und das war der schnellste Weg, es herauszufinden."

Wilson, der bemerkte, dass House den Blödelmodus verlassen hatte und ernsthaft mit ihm reden wollte, atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. „Es hätte sicher bessere Wege gegeben, zum Beispiel hättest du mich einfach fragen können.", sagte er schließlich. „Aber ich weiß schon, du glaubst ja niemandem, nicht deinen Patienten und nicht deinem besten Freund. Abgesehen davon stehe ich keinesfalls auf dich. Was für ein kindischer Ausdruck übrigens."

House schnaubte nur. „Siehst du, warum ich meine Methode bevorzuge? Du lügst doch wie gedruckt. Dein Interesse an mir war unübersehbar.. oder sagen wir eher unüberfühlbar." Er grinste.

„Wenn sich dir eine heiße Blondine an den Hals werfen würde, würdest du auch interessiert sein, oder? Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass dir an ihr was liegt."

House musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Danke, dass du mich mit einer heißen Blondine vergleichst. Aber so wirklich nehme ich dir das nicht ab. Wieso hast du mir eigentlich nie gesagt, dass du bi bist?"

„Weil ich wusste, dass du dich dann von morgens bis abends drüber lustig machen würdest.", giftete Wilson zurück. Verlegen strich er sich durch das Haar. Das hier wurde ihm alles zu viel. House' Kuss am Abend zuvor hatte ihn völlig aus der Bahn geworfen und er wusste selbst noch nicht, wie er seine Gefühle einordnen sollte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich erneut vor ihm bloßstellen.

„Da könnte was dran sein.", gab House zu und sah dabei kein bisschen schuldbewusst aus. Dann humpelte er zur anderen Seite des Bettes hinüber und ließ sich darauf fallen. Genauso wie House hatte auch Wilson ein Doppelbett in seinem Zimmer stehen, schließlich beabsichtigte keiner von ihnen, im Zölibat zu leben. Und Platz genug war ja jetzt vorhanden.

„Was soll das werden? Hast du vor, dich hier häuslich niederzulassen? Ich wollte eigentlich noch schlafen heute Nacht!", schimpfte Wilson. House machte ihn nervös, mittlerweile traute er ihm alles zu. Nicht zu unrecht, wie er gleich darauf bemerkte. Denn House rollte sich bei seinen Worten zu ihm herum und legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel.

Wilson fühlte Hitze in sich aufsteigen, ein fast schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Bauch. Am liebsten hätte er seinem Freund gezeigt, dass man nicht mit dem Feuer spielt, wenn man sich nicht verbrennen will. Stattdessen sprang er vom Bett auf, verärgert über House und sich selbst. „Hör auf damit, Greg! Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Spielchen. Dass du mich... erregen kannst, wissen wir ja nun. Was willst du noch herausfinden?"

House sah zu ihm hoch und sagte dann leise: „Ob du _mich_ erregen kannst." Seine Augen glitzerten.

Etwas machte Klick in Wilson. Er hatte es satt, sich zu beherrschen und sich veralbern zu lassen. Wenn House dieses Experiment wollte, dann sollte er es bekommen. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, zog ihn an seinem T-Shirt hoch und verpasste ihm einen harten, fast brutalen Kuss. Dann riss er ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es in eine Ecke. House ließ sich alles gefallen, er war fast beängstigend passiv. Nur in seinen Augen funkelte immer noch etwas wie Übermut, etwas Herausforderndes, das Wilson verrückt machte. Er warf sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf House, zog dessen Hände nach oben und hielt sie so fest, dass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ein leichtes Zucken in dessen Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er seinen Körper etwas verlagern musste, damit das rechte Bein nicht schmerzte. Das tat Wilson auch, aber zu mehr Zugeständnissen war er nicht bereit. „Denk nicht, dass du dieses Mal wieder davonkommst!", flüsterte er House zu und kam seinem Ohr dabei so nahe, dass seine Zunge darüber strich. House erschauerte und wandte sich unter ihm, offenbar bröckelte seine Selbstbeherrschung langsam.

Ermutigt leckte Wilson weiter, von House' Ohrmuschel, über seinen langen sehnigen Hals bis zu den aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Dann setzte er sich auf und zog sein eigenes Shirt aus. Dabei bewunderte er den Anblick dieses einzigartigen Mannes in seinem Bett. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Traum und in diesem Moment zögerte er, dies hier wirklich durchzuziehen. Würden sie sich danach noch in die Augen sehen können? Bei aller zur Schau gestellten Coolness war House im Grunde verletzlicher als er selbst. Was war, wenn... während er noch überlegte, strich House unvermittelt mit einer Hand fordernd über Wilsons Brust. „Nun mach schon.", knurrte er, die Stimme voller Ungeduld und etwas anderem, noch drängenderem. Wilson ließ sich wieder auf ihm nieder, dieses Mal mit mehr Vorsicht, denn seine Wut war verraucht und er wollte House nicht weh tun. Doch als sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten, war es um seinen Verstand geschehen. Er wandte sich auf ihm wie eine Schlange, presste ihre Becken gegeneinander und spürte House' Erregung gegen seine eigene pressen, hörte ihn stöhnen, schmeckte seinen Schweiß auf der Zunge, als er sich in seinem Hals verbiss. Ohja, House war erregt, daran gab es keinen Zweifel mehr, aber Wilson dachte gar nicht daran, das 'Experiment' an dieser Stelle zu beenden und er bezweifelte, dass House das zugelassen hätte.

Sie strampelten gleichzeitig ihre Pyjamahosen und Slips weg und drängten sich sofort wieder aneinander, endlich ohne jeden störenden Stoff zwischen sich. Wilson wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah. Er konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen, hätte House am liebsten auf der Stelle und hart genommen. Er wollte ihn besitzen, mit Haut und Haaren. Es erschreckte ihn selbst, denn er war normalerweise ein sehr zärtlicher, bedachter Liebhaber. Aber House trieb ihn an seine Grenzen, das war schon immer so gewesen und im Bett war es offensichtlich nicht anders. Als hätte House seine Gedanken gelesen, winkelte dieser plötzlich seine Beine an und legte sie über seinen Rücken. Wilson stöhnte, als sich dadurch ihre Unterkörper noch enger aneinander rieben. Instinktiv hob er House Beine mit seinen Armen an, um ihn zu stützen, denn er wusste, dass House' krankes Bein das hier sonst nicht lange mitmachen würde.

Nun war er in einer Position, die geradezu danach schrie, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte. House sah ihn mit verschleiertem, erregtem Blick an und das Gleitgel war nur einen Handgriff von ihm im Nachtschränkchen entfernt. Und doch.. Wollte er wirklich, konnte er...? Immerhin war dies hier höchstwahrscheinlich House' erstes Mal mit einem Mann, Rücksichtnahme und Vorsicht waren angebracht. Wilson lockerte seinen Griff etwas, beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und lies ihre Lippen übereinander geistern. Der Mund seines Freundes schmeckte nach Bier und einer bittersüßen Essenz, von der er nicht genug bekommen konnte. Ihre Zungen trafen sich, umschlangen einander. Gleichzeitig rieben sie sich aneinander und es fehlte nicht viel und Wilson wäre auf House' Bauch gekommen wie ein Teenager bei seinem ersten Zungenkuss. Vielleicht wäre es so auch das beste. Danach könnte er House mit dem Mund verwöhnen, darin war er wirklich gut, wie ihm schon mehrmals bestätigt worden war. Aber House schien andere Pläne zu haben, denn als Wilson sich immer ekstatischer bewegte, unterbrach er plötzlich ihren Kuss und schob ihn etwas von sich. „Denk gar nicht dran, Wilson. Ich mag keine halben Sachen, das solltest du doch wissen."

Wilson hielt inne und sah ihn verwirrt an. Es erstaunte ihn, wie kontrolliert House selbst in dieser Situation noch wirkte, obwohl er gleichzeitig schweissüberströmt unter ihm lag, schwer atmete und seine Erregung feucht gegen Wilsons Bein pulsierte. Wilson selbst dagegen hatte Probleme, überhaupt einen klaren Satz zu formulieren. „Greg... du bist doch... ich meine..." „Jungfrau?", fragte House und zog keck eine Augenbraue hoch. Er schien wieder ganz in seinem Element zu sein. Und das gefiel Wilson nicht besonders. Er wollte keinen distanzierten, spöttischen House, nicht hier in seinem Bett. „Wie auch immer. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein, langsamer, ich meine, wir haben noch viele Nächte und..."

„Irrtum.", zischte House und seine Augen verengten sich „Wir haben diese eine Nacht. Ich will es nur einmal ausprobieren, und zwar bis zur letzten Konsequenz, klar?" Mit diesen Worten griff er zwischen Wilsons Beine und begann ihn mit sanften, aber festen Bewegungen wieder hochzubringen, denn das Gespräch hatte sich diesbezüglich eher negativ ausgewirkt. Wilson schloss die Augen und seufzte. Das war so typisch. House nahm sich, was er wollte, setzte seinen Willen durch und ging dabei über Leichen. Gut, so schlimm war es dieses Mal eigentlich nicht, eher... geil. Wilson stöhnte, als House seinen Griff verstärkte und die Bewegungen schneller wurden. Schließlich hörte sein Freund abrupt auf, Wilson öffnete die Augen und sah ihn siegessicher grinsen. Also gut, sie würden ja sehen, wie lange sich dieses Grinsen hielt.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort öffnete Wilson die Schublade des Nachtschränkchens, nahm das Gleitgel heraus und gab etwas davon auf seine Finger. Er behielt den Gesichtsausdruck von House genau im Auge, während er einen seiner – zum Glück wie immer perfekt manikürten – Finger in ihn hineinschob. Aber House starrte konzentriert an die Decke und ließ sich nichts anmerken, nur sein Atem ging etwas schneller. Erst als Wilson einen zweiten Finger hinzugab und beide leicht hin- und herbewegte, um einen guten Winkel zu finden, kam Leben in seinen Freund. Er stöhnte und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das schließlich zu einem „Aaaahhh" wurde, als Wilson den richtigen Punkt traf. House bäumte sich auf und krallte sich derart in seinen Rücken, dass es schmerzte, doch Wilson genoss den Augenblick mit allen Sinnen. House so verletzlich, so abhängig, so in Ekstase zu sehen und ihn dabei von innen heraus zu spüren, brachte ihn schon fast ohne weitere Stimulation zum Höhepunkt.

Aber Wilson beherrschte sich, das hier sollte noch nicht so schnell enden. Er zog seine Finger aus House zurück, der daraufhin enttäuscht knurrte und sich enger an ihn drängte. Nervös zog Wilson sich ein Kondom mit Gleitfilm über, sammelte sich einen Augenblick und drang dann langsam, aber stetig in House ein. Sein Freund riss die Augen auf, drängte ihn weg, nur um ihn dann wieder an sich zu ziehen. Wilson konnte sehen, dass Schmerz und Lust in ihm kämpften. „Verdammt, das ist...", keuchte House. „zu intensiv, ich kann nicht..." Wilson hielt still, um ihm Zeit zu geben, sich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. House kam zur Ruhe, sie blickten sich an und plötzlich wurde ihnen bewusst, was hier gerade geschah. Sie vereinigten sich miteinander, in diesem Moment wurde Wilson ein Teil von House und umgekehrt. Obwohl sie Ärzte waren und wussten, dass es sich im Grunde um einen rein körperlichen Vorgang handelte, hatte der Moment etwas magisches. Doch dann schloss House die Augen und befahl geradezu: „Komm schon, mach!"

Wilson gehorchte sofort, nicht zuletzt, weil er selbst sich kaum noch zurückhalten konnte. Die heiße Enge und die ekstatischen, fahrigen Bewegungen von House trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er bemühte sich, vorsichtig zu sein, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass er immer schneller und härter zustieß. House sagte nichts mehr, sein Blick wirkte entrückt und er tönte zunehmend lauter. Seine Arme und Beine pressten sich um Wilsons Körper, zogen ihn noch enger an sich, so dass sie sich aneinander rieben. Als Wilson spürte, wie plötzlich Zuckungen durch House gingen und sich dessen Samen über seinen Bauch ergoss, hielt ihn nichts mehr und er kam ebenfalls – laut schreiend und über House kollabierend.

Eine Weile lagen sie nur so da, mit flatterndem Atem und im Nachklang der Gefühle. Nach einer Weile sagte House leise: „James, du tust mir weh." Wilson rollte sich schnell von ihm herunter. Erst dann wurde ihm bewusst, wie seltsam House klang. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und strich mit einer Hand über den Oberarm seines Freundes, der neben ihm lag und schwer atmete. House rückte von ihm ab, nicht weit, aber deutlich. „Jaja, schon ok, du hast nur auf meinem Bein gelegen." „Tut mir leid." House winkte ab. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah sich suchend um, bis er sein T-Shirt gefunden hatte. Mühsam rappelte er sich vom Bett hoch und humpelte hinüber. Danach zog er sich hastig an, obwohl er sich offenbar kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.

„Greg, lass das doch jetzt.", bat Wilson vom Bett aus. „Komm wieder her. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen. Das erste Mal ist immer etwas schmerzhaft und anstrengend, erst recht für..."

„Für einen Krüppel?", fragte House scharf und sah ihn direkt an, voller Wut nun und etwas, das Wilson nicht entziffern konnte.

„Ach komm schon, über das Thema sind wir doch lange hinaus, oder? Du weißt, dass ich dich nicht so sehe."

„Ich weiß gar nichts mehr.", sagte House, verließ den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Seufzend machte Wilson das Licht aus, deckte sich zu und versuchte, eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden. Er hätte House nachgehen können, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass das nichts brachte, wenn sein Freund in dieser Stimmung war. Sein Freund... konnte man sie beide jetzt eigentlich noch als Freunde bezeichnen? Sie hatten eine Grenze überschritten und ihm war nicht klar, wohin sie das führen würde. Obwohl Wilson todmüde war, lag er noch lange wach und verlor sich in tausend wirren Gedanken, bis er schließlich in einen ebenso unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte Wilson müde in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein. Der Wecker hatte ihn für seinen Geschmack viel zu früh aus dem Bett geworfen. Oder besser gesagt, der Gedanke an House hatte ihn zu spät einschlafen lassen. Mein Gott, war das wirklich passiert letzte Nacht? Wilson sah das Gesicht seines Freundes vor sich, erregt, gerötet, offen. Er hatte ihn noch nie so gelöst gesehen in all den Jahren. Schnell verscheuchte er das Bild wieder. Es war gleichzeitig wunderschön und verstörend.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass House sich längst ins Krankenhaus geflüchtet hatte oder irgendwo auf seiner Maschine rumkurvte, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Stattdessen hörte er ein Rumoren und Klirren aus seinem Zimmer. Neugierig ging er hinüber und öffnete die Tür. House war bereits vollständig angezogen und offenbar dabei, die Habseligkeiten, die er in den letzten Tagen ausgepackt hatte, wieder in die Umzugskartons zu werfen. Dabei ging er nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Sachen um, wie ein paar zerbrochene Gläser am Boden bewiesen.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Wilson überrascht. „Wonach sieht's denn aus?", brummte House. „Ich ziehe wieder aus. Wie du es dir gewünscht hast." „Ich dachte, das hätten wir geklärt.", wandte Wilson unsicher ein. Gut, er hatte es nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass House bleiben könnte, aber das verstand sich doch eigentlich von selbst.

„Haben wir das? Bin ich nicht mehr der schreckliche Egoist, nachdem du mich ficken durftest?"

Wilson stockte der Atem, weniger der Worte wegen, als des Ausdrucks in House' Augen. Es war Wut darin, ja, aber auch eine Angst und eine Verlorenheit, die ihn tief traf.

Vorsichtig trat er an ihn heran, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „House, bitte. Es war nur Sex, ok? Zwischen uns bleibt alles, wie es ist. Du bist immer noch der schreckliche Egoist und ich bin immer noch derjenige, der dir verzeiht." Er lächelte ihn an, obwohl es ihm nicht leichtfiel, denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass gerade alles auf der Kippe stand, was sie beide verband.

House schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht, Wilson. Ich weiß genau, dass du es bei der einen Nacht nicht belassen wirst. Wir werden in eine deiner elenden Beziehungen schlittern und irgendwann wirst du mich satt haben - oder ich dich. Es wird nie wieder so sein wie früher." Er begann, weiter seine Sachen einzupacken.

Wilson setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Sessel, der mitten in dem Umzugschaos stand und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er wusste nicht, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Das Ausmaß der Verlustängste seines Freundes traf ihn immer wieder aufs neue, zuletzt seine irrationale Panik vor der Lebertransplantation und nun das hier. Nach einer Weile sagte er schließlich: „House, ich streite ja nicht ab, dass ich gern nochmal mit dir schlafen würde. Denn du musst zugeben, das war ziemlich heiß." Er sah, wie House ein Grinsen unterdrückte, aber vorgab, nicht zuzuhören und weiter in den Kisten wühlte. „Doch zum einen ist das natürlich eine Entscheidung, die wir beide gemeinsam treffen. Und zum anderen, egal wie du dich entscheidest, egal was sich da in Zukunft zwischen uns noch entwickelt oder auch nicht - Freunde werden wir immer bleiben, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Wir beide haben doch schon Krisen überstanden, die weit schlimmer waren, als es ein Beziehungsstreit je sein könnte. Und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich war schließlich oft genug verheiratet."

House hielt inne, stützte sich mit seinem Stock auf dem Boden ab und sah Wilson mit einer Intensität an, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich wahrnehmen. Er schien nach Worten zu ringen, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Schließlich rettete er sich in seine übliche Schnodderigkeit: „Du hast recht, das war tatsächlich ziemlich heiß letzte Nacht. Aber vielleicht sollten wir beim nächsten Schäferstündchen die Rollen tauschen. Zur Entlastung meines Beins und anderer Körperteile."

Wilson lachte herzlich. Was hatte er da nur in Gang gesetzt, mit einer dummen Bemerkung über alte Ehepaare? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Leben von House auf den Kopf gestellt werden würde - schon wieder. „Erst mal brauche ich jetzt eine heiße Tasse Kaffee.", sagte er und stand auf. „Für dich auch?"

„Gerne." Während Wilson in der Küche herumhantierte und angenehme Frühstücksdüfte durch die Wohnung zogen, stellte sich House ans Fenster und sah hinaus auf die Straße. Es war kalt draußen und regnete. Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, wie warm und geborgen er sich hier fühlte, in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung. Er war zu Hause. Wilson war bei ihm. Er würde niemals wieder allein sein. Eine alte, schwere Last löste sich von seiner Seele und rann zusammen mit den Regentropfen die Fensterscheibe hinunter. Er hörte Wilson nach sich rufen und zog die Vorhänge zu, bevor er zu ihm ging.


End file.
